Harry and Draco...
by groggy bacon
Summary: This is a story about Harry and Draco...they have both been keeping a secret for more time than needed and finally reveal it in their 7th year~ ;) (thanx to jenny for help :-D)
1. 1-Secrets Revealed

Disclaimer: Not my characters, don't sue me  
  
(Harry is in his last year at Hogwarts…)  
  
In a dark room Draco sat playing with his secret set of Harry dress up dolls. Then he says to himself: I wish Harry liked me. I don't see why he doesn't. I'm smart (kinda) rich (very), and all the GIRLS like me. But why cant Harry? *Sigh* Maybe I should stop being so mean to him.... Nah. Suddenly, the door bursts open and Harry walks in…  
  
Harry: *sees the dolls* what the bloody fuck are you doing?  
  
Draco: *quickly puts dolls away but misses one*  
  
Harry: what the hell is this? Hey it me!  
  
Draco: yeah…*blushes*  
  
Harry takes out his own dolls of Draco and they played dress-up and house and something NOT APPROPRIATE with them for many hours, then suddenly, peeves floats in and sees them doing unseemly things, looks aghast, then runs out yelling: POTTER AND MALFOY ARE GAY! POTTER AND MALFOY ARE GAY! THEY'RE IN THIS ROOM DOING IT WITH THEIR DOLLS! Harry and Draco quickly hid in a closet…  
  
Harry: *in a muffled voice: shh! They'll hear us! Thinks: hmm, maybe he'll like me more if I…SHIT NO I'M NOT GAY!…but still…maybe he—OK HARRY, STOP! Starts to sweat*  
  
Draco: *thinks: I hope he likes me…well he did have those dolls of me…but what if they were to make fun of me? Well he didn't stop when we did those unseemly things…but if they WERE to make fun of me, they did NOT have ANY resemblance to me…I mean, my hair! It's much much lighter! DAMN! AM I GAY!? Also starts to sweat*  
  
Harry: *thinks: hmm these Malfoy dolls' hair is much too dark…maybe I could re-special order them…sigh wipes sweat away*  
  
Draco: *thinks: OMG! I forgot the beautiful lightning scar on these dolls! DADDY I NEED NEW HARRY POTTER DOLLS!*  
  
Harry: *sigh…thinks: maybe if I get closer…NO I'M NOT GAY!…scoots closer anyway…*  
  
Draco: *thinks: hmm he came closer…I think I will too…ooh he's hot…scoots closer*  
  
Harry: *thinks: he scooted closer! Drools and goes yet even CLOSER to Draco…*  
  
Draco and Harry continue scooting closer together in the dark dark closet until…  
  
Harry: Draco?  
  
Draco: yes Harry?  
  
Harry: well, uh…  
  
Draco: yes I know, I feel that way too…  
  
Harry: I LOVE YOU DRACO!  
  
Draco: I LOVE YOU TOO HARRY!  
  
Harry and Draco had FINALLY confessed their love for each other and for the whole night they did those unseemly things they had made their dolls do (:- X) , while during all that, all the professors and all the kids (that would fit) were outside of their closet, taking notes… 


	2. 2-Reunited

Disclaimer: once again, none of these are my characters, so suing is forbidden ;)  
  
Harry and Draco are now 27. They haven't seen each other since Hogwarts. They now communicate by owl post, with letters (some disturbing)…right now, Harry is writing Draco a letter in the Dursley home (they wouldn't let him move out, they thought he would spread things about them and ruin their "reputation")…  
  
Harry: *writing:  
  
Draco-bunny-hun,  
  
Oh how I miss you so…your lovely eyes bring hope to my life…without you I couldn't live…the smell of the letters you've wrote me bring tears in my eyes…I will never leave you…not for a million galleons, I won't!…and I know you'll never leave me either…I can't believe that it's been so long since the time we were in that closet for the first time! It was SO amazing! I hope you'll come visit me at my job…remember, it's called 'the gay barẻr'…I hope they let you in this time…just don't tell them that you work at 'the gay barár.' How about tomorrow night at 8? I'll save us a room…finally, after ALL these years of building statues and monuments for you! WE'LL FINALLY MEET AGAIN! I can hardly contain myself!  
  
More love than you think,  
  
Harray…(*  
  
All right now Hedwig *lets owl out of cage* give this to Draco! Give him a kiss for me too! *sends owl off with letter*  
  
Harry waits and waits and waits for a reply…finally, the next morning, he receives a reply from draco:  
  
Harry-Shnookums…  
  
I miss you so much too! OF COURSE I will meet you at your gay bar! I would do ANYTHING for you! Oh, and make sure that the room is small and cozy (if you know what I mean)…and also be sure to have those things I love oh so much! Omg daddy is so mean! I don't know why I still have to live here…don't have any money, what's he know! Just cause it's all his money doesn't fricken…grr…I'm sorry shnookie but my daddy only lets me send letters until 3:30 am and it's 2:48, so I'm going to have to end this (…  
  
I'll see you tomorrow! *kiss kiss*  
  
Dracy  
  
Harry: *yells: OH HEDWIG! DRACO-BUNNY LOVES ME! I'M FINALLY GOING TO SEE HIM AGAIN! OH! HIS HAIR! I HOPE HE HASN'T CHANGED IT A BIT! OMY HOW I LOVE HIS HAIR OH SO MUCH!*  
  
That night, neither Harry or Draco could sleep a wink…then finally, it was the next day, 8:00…  
  
*~The Gay Barẻr~*  
  
Harry waits impatiently for Draco to arrive…it's been fully 3 minutes since he came! (OH HORROR!)…then finally, Draco comes and they rush towards each other…  
  
Harry: DRACO-BUNNY-HUN!  
  
Draco: HARRY-SHNOOKUMS!  
  
(meanwhile, people in the bar stare, but only for a second because all of them are gay also)  
  
Harry and Draco find their room, but before they get in, someone else joins the party…  
  
Hermione: HARRY! OMG THE RUMORS AREN'T TRUE ARE THEY! OMG OMG OMG! AGH! YOUR GAY!…AND…AND WITH HIM!  
  
Ron shows up behind her with his now best friend, Neville (Hermione left him for Victor Krumm)  
  
Ron: *whispers to Hermione: you mean you weren't there when Peeve's ratted on them??*  
  
Hermione: NO I WAS IN THE LIBRARY OF COURSE DAMNIT!  
  
Harry: WHAT THE BLOODY FUCK!? *looks at Draco, then Ron* YOU WERE THERE?  
  
Ron: well of course! Everyone else was…*mumbles: except for Hermione…*  
  
Hermione: well I didn't want to believe it, but I guess we'll have to put it to the test…Harry, come here…*sits Harry down and covers his eyes*…What are you wearing Harry?  
  
Harry: Hmm, all right that seems easy…let's see…today I am wearing…my midnight blue "finest quidditch choice assortment" brand quidditch robes from mayrshall's, my forest green "grunky bunkles" t-shirt with a golden snitch on the front from Grunky Bunkles, my—  
  
Hermione: *SCREAMS: AGH! HARRY IS GAY! THE RUMORS ARE TRUE! AGH MALFOY WHAT THE BLOODY FUCK? YOUR GAY TOO! THE WORLD IS FULL OF GAYS!  
  
(now the people in the bar get mad, roll up their sleeves, crack their knuckles, and walk toward Hermione, Ron, and Neville)  
  
Neville: b-b-but I didn't do anything! *it takes 3 gays in the bar take him away*  
  
Ron: *to Harry: Remember to write! Waves as a gay takes him out too*  
  
Hermione: *yells as gays struggle to pull her away: What the bloody fuck Harry! You'll be hearing from me!!!!!!!*  
  
Harry: all right, lets continue…  
  
Harry and Draco go into the room and do their gay things (this time no one is taking notes…just taping it)…:-/ 


	3. 3-the Double BIG Day

Disclaimer: I think you get the point, but these aren't my characters and I would greatly appreciate it if I wasn't sued all clear? Right.  
  
Note: don't worry, this chp. Wont end with them doing unseemly things…lol  
  
It is 1 year after Harry and Draco's reuniting…they now see each other every day…right now Harry and Draco are in a restaurant having dinner…  
  
Draco: Harry?  
  
Harry: yes Draco-bunny-hun?  
  
Draco: well, um…  
  
Harry: *questioning look…thinks: omg could this be it?! Ok Harry, of course he's not, calm down!*  
  
Draco: will you…uh…  
  
Harry: *thinks: OMG IS HE GOING TO ASK ME TO MARRY HIM!?*…will I what?  
  
Draco: uhh…will you let go of my hand?  
  
Harry: *sigh…he's never going to --*  
  
Draco: *says quickly: will you marry me?*  
  
Harry: OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG! OF COURSE I WILL! *SMILE!*  
  
Draco: *smile*  
  
So Harry and Draco planned their wedding to be the next month…all of their friends and "friends" were invited, but not their parents or cousins, etc…  
  
That night….  
  
Harry: o look Hedwig, I've got a letter! *takes letter* hey It's from Hermione! *read letter:  
  
Harry,  
  
I'm so sorry about that incident at the bar…I've thought it over and now I'm totally sure that I'm ok with you being gay…anyways, I have big news! VIKTOR KRUMM AND I ARE GETTING MARRIED! Our wedding is next month and we'd like you to come…bring Draco, too! Reply A.S.A.P.  
  
I'm truly sorry,  
  
Hermione*  
  
Well Hedwig, I guess since the other owl left, I guess you can take it…I'll write it right now…*writes:  
  
Hermione,  
  
Well, we'd really like to come, but the truth is….today Draco asked me to marry him too! OMG I have an idea! Maybe we could have a double wedding! Let's do it! Dracy won't mind! Reply…  
  
Don't wry it's ok,  
  
Harry  
  
And then he sends the letter off with his owl*  
  
~One month later at the wedding~  
  
ok we skip all that crap, so anyways Ron is there with his best friend Neville, and so are Crabbe and Goyle, but that was it…(I guess Krumm had no friends)…on with the story…  
  
Minister Dude: Do you, Hermione Granger and you, Harry James Potter take Viktor Krumm and Draco Lucius (is that right?) Malfoy as your lawfully wedded husbands?  
  
Hermione: I do  
  
Harry: I DO!  
  
Minister Dude: and do you, Draco Lucius Malfoy and you, Victor Krumm take Harry Potter and Hermione Granger as your lawfully wedded wives?  
  
Harry and Draco: HEY!  
  
Minister Dude: sry sry sry (I'm not used to gay weddings…) as your lawfully wedded wife AND husband?  
  
Viktor: ah doe  
  
Draco: I DO!  
  
Minister dude: if there is anyone in this room that has a reason why these 2 LOVELY (*choke*) couples should not be married, speak now or forever hold your peace…(please say something please say something…)  
  
Ron: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! HERMIONE I LOVE YOU!!!! DON'T DO IT HERMIONE! YOU KNOW YOU LOVE ME TOO! NOOOOOO  
  
Ushers: *drag Ron out, with Neville following closely…*  
  
So now Harry and Draco and Hermione and Viktor have had their weddings…Ron only has Neville…but that's all right, he'll deal :) 


End file.
